Yours Mine
by InfinityRyu
Summary: Dengan hanya bermodalkan sinar rembulan, aku berlari menjauh dari api besar itu. Tempat dimana beberapa menit yang lalu masih merupakan sebuah gedung megah yang berisikan para manusia kejam yang senang menyiksa manusia lain dengan berbagai macam obat dan suntikan.
**DISCLAIMER : FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **WARNING!**

Ini salah satu sekuel dari fanfict yang aku bikin. Jadi, jangan heran kalo kalian nggak ngerti sama ini FF. Soalnya cerita aslinya juga belum pernah aku post di FFN karena belum selesai seluruhnya. Tapi tenang aja, cerita yang aku buat itu rata-rata mudah di tebak. Cerita ini juga sudah pernah aku publish di grup KnB di Facebook. Jadi...Happy Reading~

 **YOURS MINE**

Aku berlari terpontang-panting, tersengal-sengal melewati hutan hanya bermodalkan sinar rembulan, aku berlari menjauh dari api besar itu. Tempat dimana beberapa menit yang lalu masih merupakan sebuah gedung megah yang berisikan para manusia kejam yang senang menyiksa manusia lain dengan berbagai macam obat dan suntikan.

Bangun –duduk – sengatan listrik –pingsan – bangun –suntikan – tubuh kejang – pingsan – bangun –minum obat – tidur

Itulah keseharianku di dalam gedung itu sampai beberapa puluh menit lalu. Sampai aku mendapatkan pertolongan dari seorang pemberontak.

Orang itu bernama Kiyoshi, sel kami bersebelahan. Dia orang yang sangat ramah dan baik hati. Dia menceritakan padaku kalau sebelumnya ia adalah seorang buruh. Ia memiliki orang tua dan adik laki-laki. Ia adalah tonggak keluarga, ia harus menafkahi adik dan kedua orang tuanya.

Ia bercerita, sehari sebelum ia di bawa ke gedung, ia terlibat cekcok dengan keluarganya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, kedua orang tuanya terlilit banyak hutang karena judi. Dan adiknya tertangkap tangan mencuri di supermarket. Ia benar-benar kesal saat itu. Bagaimana caranya untuk melunasi semua hutang kedua orang tuanya dengan gajinya yang hanya seorang buruh? Dan, bagaimana caranya mengeluarkan adiknya dari dalam penjara? Kiyoshi menceritakan semuanya padaku.

.

Malam itu, ia melepaskan semua penatnya kepada orang tuanya. Dan ia pergi membelikan minuman untuk adiknya yang berada di balik sel. Dan keesokan harinya, beberapa orang berbaju putih datang kepadanya dan mengatakan kepadanya akan melunaskan semua hutang kedua orang tuanya dan sang adik akan di bebaskan. Dengan harapan yang diberikan itu, Kiyoshi dengan senang hati mengikuti orang-orang itu.

Dan disanalah ia berada, di sel di sebelah selku. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, Kiyoshi itu orang yang sangat baik. Ia tidak pernah mengeluh dengan apapun yang di lakukan orang-orang itu kepadanya. Setiap kali ia akan di bawa, ia selalu tersenyum padaku dan mengatakan "Sampai jumpa nanti." Dan mengikuti orang-orang berbaju putih itu.

Aku sangat kasihan padanya, setiap kali ia kembali, selalu ada luka baru di tubuhnya. Setiap kali aku bertanya "Apakah sakit?" ia hanya akan menjawab, "Tidak, ini hanya luka kecil. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Dan ia akan mengelus kepalaku sambil tersenyum.

Pernah suatu hari sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari bibirku. "Kapan kita bisa melihat dunia luar? Sampai kapan kita akan terkurung di dalam sel ini?" kataku sambil melihat langit-langit berwarna putih itu.

Kiyoshi terdiam mendengar pertanyaanku. Ia menatap ke arahku lama, dan menjawab. "Aku tidak ingin keluar dari sini."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arahnya, menatapnya heran. Kenapa dia tidak mau keluar dari tempat yang menyiksa ini?

"Kalau aku keluar dari sini, itu artinya aku harus berpisah denganmu. Jadi aku ingin tetap disini. Selama kau ada disini, karena aku menyukaimu." Lanjutnya dengan senyuman.

Aku terkejut mendengar pengakuannya. Perlahan Kiyoshi menjulurkan tangannya dan mengusap kepalaku dari balik jeruji selnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, aku akan selalu bersamamu dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun memisahkan kita." Ujarnya.

Mendengar penuturan itu, dadaku berdegup dengan kencang. Aku bisa merasakan kalau wajahku memerah.

Tangan yang awalnya di atas kepalaku perlahan turun, dan mencubit pipiku.

"Hahaha, kau imut sekali." Ujarnya dan aku yakin kalau wajahku semakin merah.

.

Hari ini, tiga orang berbaju putih datang ke sel Kiyoshi. Mereka masuk ke dalam sel itu dan berbicara kepada Kiyoshi.

"Kau sudah dinyatakan sembuh, kau dapat keluar dari tempat ini seminggu lagi." Ujar orang yang di tengah.

Sembuh? Apa maksudnya? ApakahKiyoshisakit?

Kiyoshi hanya diam, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak ingin keluar dari tempat ini." Ujar Kiyoshi.

Ketiga orang itu menatap Kiyoshi heran.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau ingin meminta maaf kepada keluargamu?" kata orang yang dikiri.

Kiyoshi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku akan keluar, kalau Yuki juga keluar." Ujarnya.

Ketiga orang berbaju putih itu sontak melihat ke arahku. Orang yang berdiri di kananberjalan mendekati selku.

"Namamu Yuki, bukan?" tanya orang itu. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kau menyukai Kiyoshi?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku melihat ke arah Kiyoshi, apakah Kiyoshi akan tetap di sini kalau aku bilang aku menyukainya? Tapi, kalau begitu Kiyoshi bisa terus mendapatkan luka baru. Aku tidak mau dia terluka sedih, perlahan, aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Orang itu tersenyum, "Lihat bukan? Dia tidak menyukaimu. Kau bisa keluar dari tempat ini dengan tenang." Kata orang itu dan kembali ke tempat Kiyoshi.

Aku melihat ke arah Kiyoshi, ia terlihat sangat marah. Kiyoshi menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Aku dapat melihat otot-otot di balik t-shirt putihnya mengencang.

Apa dia marah padaku?

Bukh

Dan dalam sekejab mata, tinju Kiyoshi mengenai wajah seorang dari mereka. Dua orang lainnya langsung bergerak mencoba menghentikan Kiyoshi, tapi mereka tidak bisa. Kiyoshi mengamuk dan menghajar mereka bertiga hingga pingsan.

Aku meringkuk takut di selku. Baru kali itu aku melihat Kiyoshi marah. Wajahnya sangat menakutkan.

Aku terus memperhatikan Kiyoshi dari sudut selku, puas memukuli ketiga orang itu. Kiyoshi membungkuk dan mengambil kumpulankunci yang terjatuh di lantai. Ia keluar dari selnya dan membuka kunci sel milikku. Ia memasuki selku dan berjalan menuju ke arahku.

Aku meringkuk takut, aku memeluk kedua kakiku dan membenamkan wajahku di antaranya. Aku takut dengan apa yang akan Kiyoshi lakukan padaku.

Selama beberapa saat aku diam ketakutan. Tidak ada yang terjadi padaku. Aku memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalaku, hal yang pertama kulihat adalah wajah Kiyoshi yang tersenyum ramah yang baik dan ramah, bukan Kiyoshi yang menakutkan.

"Jangan takut, kita akan keluar bersama dari tempat ini." Kata Kiyoshi dan mengelus kepalaku.

Kiyoshi berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Menungguku.

Perlahan aku menyambut uluran tangan itu.

.

"Sebelah sini! Jangan terpisah dariku!" Teriak Kiyoshi.

Kami berlari menyusuri lorong panjang yang dipenuhi bau asap.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, setelah keluar dari sel. Kami di cegat orang-orang berbaju putih. Kiyoshi memintaku menunggu dan menutupi mataku dengan kain. Tidak berapa lama ia kembali dan menarik lenganku untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Aku tersandung beberapa kali, tapi aku segera bangkit lagi. Aku tidak perduli dengan luka-luka memar yang mulai muncul di lutut dan sikuku karena terjatuh. Asalkan kami bisa keluar dari neraka ini.

.

Dan sekarang, disinilah kami, berlari di tengah hutan. Menjauh dari kepulan asap hitam dan amukan api merah itu.

Setelah keluar dari gedung itu, Kiyoshi melepaskan penutup mataku. Ia berlari di depanku dengan tetap memegang tanganku, membimbingku menjauhi tempat itu.

Aku melihat ke langit, gelap. Langit gelap yang di taburi bintang-bintang.

Apakah sekarang aku sudah bebas? Apakah sekarang aku sudah boleh merasa bahagia?

Bagaikan bisa membaca pikiranku. Kiyoshi menjawab, "Ya, kau sudah bebas. Kita, sudah bebas." Dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko duduk di Maji Burger bersama dengan Kagami. Mereka menghentikan acara makan mereka saat siaran tv menayangkan sebuah berita.

" _ **Beberapa jam yang lalu, sebuah rumah sakit jiwa yang terletak di tengah gunung terbakar habis. Pemadaman api dilakukan selama dua jam. Dan saat ini, diketahui bahwa penyebab kebakaran tersebut berasal dari kompor gas yang terletak di dapur rumah sakit tersebut. Kejadian ini memakan banyak korban jiwa. Dan di perkirakan tidak ada seorangpun yang selamat. Di ulangi, diperkirakan tidak ada seorangpun yang selamat.**_

 _ **Bagi para keluarga korban, di harapkan untuk datang ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk mengidentifikasi identitas korban..."**_

"Hei, Kuroko. Bukankah itu rumah sakit jiwa tempat Yuki di rawat?" tanya Kagami.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Benar, Kagami-kun." Jawab Kuroko.

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Kagami melihat bekas perban di pergelangan tangannya. Kuroko melihat hal itu.

"Kagami-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kuroko.

Kagami tersentak kecil, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja..." jawab Kagami ragu.

Kuroko menatap lekat Kagami.

"Tabahlah, Kagami-kun. Yuki yang kau kenal sudah tidak ada. Kau harus bisa menerima itu. Dan lagi, walaupun ia masih hidup. Ia tidak mungkin bisa sembuh." Kata Kuroko.

Kagami menatapnya dan tersenyum nanar, "Benar yang kau katakan, tapi tetap saja...ukh..." air mata perlahan keluar dari mata Kagami.

Kuroko menatap sedih Kagami.

"Dia...sudah membunuh teman-teman kita, Kagami-kun." Kata Kuroko.

Dan hari itu, Kagami menangis untuk kesekian kalinya.

 **END**


End file.
